That Pureblooded Bastard
by cupid'slove
Summary: This is my first story so I'm not really sure what to write for the summary so all I'll say is its yaoi ( Male/Male) and its somewhat dramatic. A seme Kaname and uke Zero:)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is my first story ever in my entire life so please, be lenient. Oh and I don't own anything or get paid for what I write._

**That pureblooded bastard**

Whenever I see them together I make my knees weak. When he looks at her he has a smile that brightens everybody's mood and his eyes are bright with joy and warmth. I really can't stand seeing them together anymore; I glare at the screaming day class girls watching them run in fright (I never fells to make my day just a smidgen better). I turn to Yuuki explaining to her that I'm going to head back to my room. I turn, walking away not noticing the way Kaname Kuran looks at my retreating back or the sad look Yuuki sends my way.

After what seemed like hours I got up off my bed getting ready for my perfect duties. I walk the grounds of cross academy keeping a sharp eye out for any humans or blood suckers outside after curfew. I pass the gates heading to the school building when my senses go haywire, picking up another presence, which seems to be following me. I whip around, taking out bloody rose and aiming in the same direction as the other presence. What I see makes blood curdle as my stomach tries to relieve itself of all the food I had today; Yuuki is pressed against a tree with Kuran pressed against her front kissing her face off! I was speechless the only sound I could make was a small cough to get their attention (and to try and will down this infuriating blush). I see Kuran lift his head up to meet my eyes and his lips curve into one of his blinding smiles. I could hear Yuuki in the background stammering out my name trying to get my attention. "Yuuki, go home now and don't leave until I get back." Anger and disappointment bubbles up inside me like a volcano ready to burst. I see her flinch back at my biting tone but I don't let up "we are going to talk to Cross about this; you know as well as I do this is not aloud." I barely stop myself from yelling as I see her face scrunch up ready to protest. "NOW YUUKI" she stares at me for a minute then turns to whisper something into Kuran's ear before turning with a smile on her face and walks away. Once I'm sure she is out of ear shot I round on Kuran, glaring daggers at him as I stalk up to him. : What the hell, Kuran!? I told you to leave you alone."

"Why should I? It's not like you can stop me. I'll do what I want when I want to do it." With a smile the devil himself would be proud of he adds "but if you want I will make a deal with you, I'll leave her alone if you give me something I want in return."

I knew I sounded harsh but I couldn't help it, the damn blood sucker was just so damn infuriating. I turn my head expecting him to leave not noticing the space between us was slowly dwindling to non-existent. I turn around expecting open space only to come face to face with a chest covered in a white night class jacket. I could feel him staring down at me; I had to look up to see his face since he was at least a head taller than me.

Trying not to show how much him being this close to me makes me feel I square my shoulders and answer " f-fine, what do you want?" I couldn't help the stutter; he was just too close for comfort. I could feel his breath slide across my face like a soft, warm wind on a summer's day. I closed my eyes willing a blush away before it goes from my neck to my cheeks. I was so intent on raining in my blush that I didn't feel the hand touch my face, but when a thumb slid over my bottom lip my eyes popped open to a view of soft brown locks as Kuran moved his head towards my face until his mouth was next to my ear. "Zero I don't think you fully understand what I'm saying. Now are you sure you would be willing to give me what I want?" I didn't understand what he says was in of course I would give it to him if it meant that he would stay away from Yuuki I mean she is like a sister to me and I would do anything for her. "Yes Kuran I will give you anything."

"Well that good but you should have asked what I wanted before making this deal because now you can't back out." Zero was just about to ask what Kaname meant when he licked the outer shell of his ear. Zero felt his cheeks warm up and a shutter rack his small frame as Kaname pulled him flush with his taller and broader frame. "Zero I want you, I've wanted you for a while now, and now your mine now no one else can have you do you understand." Zero could feel the words rumble in his chest before hearing them. Kaname peppered kisses down his jaw toward his mouth, finding his destination he started licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Zero didn't know what to do, he didn't understand what was going on, and gasped as one of Kaname's hands started rubbing the small of his back,. He could feel Kaname push Him against one of the gate posts and thrust his tongue into his open mouth. He could feel the invading appendage mapping out his mouth, moving over his teeth and sliding against his tongue. Zero couldn't help the moan welling up inside of his chest and slide out of his mouth. Kaname started pulling Zero's jacket and shirt and then pulled him into the trees for better privacy. Promptly pushing zero to the ground and climbing over him, Kaname pressed his lips against his pulse sucking just enough to leave a mark then moving down to his chest leaving small red marks in his wake. He took Zero's left nipple into his mouth sucking on it making him gasp and squirm in pleasure. AS Kaname's hand fondled Zero's right nipple Zero could feel heat course through his body to settle at his crotch making him achingly hard. Kaname brought his mouth back to Zero's making the boy moan in pleasure. Zero was so out of it he didn't feel Kaname strip him and himself tell his cock slid against Kaname's in the most heart stopping way. He couldn't help himself as he bucked his hips upwards eager for more contact. Zero was helpless to do anything but make small whimpering sounds as Kaname slid their cocks against each other.

I whined softly s I felt him move away. Opening my eyes not knowing whine I had shut the, I start liking up and froze when I heard the bastard chuckle. Was this all just a game to him? Did he think I was here for his entertainment? I felt white hot rage well up inside my chest, I made a move to get up when I heard a low growl above me and froze once more, I looked up not expecting a pair of glowing crimson eyes glaring down at me. "You're not going anywhere, I have waited too long to get you underneath me and I'm not about to let you leave. You are mine and I'm sure as hell never letting you go."

Making another attempted to leave I rolled over on the ground so I could stand. Before I could get to my knees Kaname was behind me snaking an arm around my waist hauling me to his chest, He moved his hand down and grabbed my cock, slowly stroking me. I was moving my hips with my mouth open, panting with each stroke pushing me closer to the edge. I felt fingers slide into my mouth, moving against my tongue, moving and the same languid pace as the hand on my cock. I was sucking on them lathering them with spit before he pulled them out I let out a small whine, wanting them back. I felt one slick digit prod my quivering hole crying out from discomfort when It slowly slid in through the tight ring of muscles. The discomfort was soon forgotten when something was struck inside me. I pushed back trying to make it hit that spot again when he slipped a second finger and started scissoring them, moaning with pleasure I kept pushing myself onto his long slender fingers. Soon a third joined the others stretching me even more. I pushed back wanting them to go deeper only to have them pulled out. I groaned in irritation and loss when something much bigger than three fingers pushed against my stretched hole. I looked behind me just as Kaname was positioning himself behind me. I knew he was big but as didn't think he was that big. Before I could utter a protest he slammed into me making me cry out in pain, tears fell down my cheeks in streams as I urged myself to relax. Kaname grabbed the back of my head pulling it backwards as he sunk his teeth into my neck, marking me as his. He drank my blood as he kept thrusting into me over and over again. The pain I felt soon turned to pleasure and I began pushing back into his thrusts impaling myself on his cock.

Kaname changed angles and thrust again and again riding his submissive. He began to speed up almost to a brutal pace when he hit Zero's prostate and felt Zero constrict around him. Zero felt that spot get hit again and it made his vision go blurry and he cried out in ecstasy urging Kaname to go "faster" and "harder…, harder Kana…ma". Upon hearing Zero's cries He began to pound into the willing body a grin plastered on his face as he looked down at his mate as Zero pushed back with his hips and his mouth hanging upon as he struggled for oxygen, his eyes closed as he neared his own climax. The only thought that occupied his mind was "Zero was his now and no one was going to take him from him." Bending down Kaname licked Zero's ear before saying "you will be move into my room by the end of the week. You won't be getting away" Thrusting extra hard into the boys small passage "do you understand?" With a small nod Zero was soon coming, thick ropes of come covering the ground under him. As Zero tightened around his cock Kaname began thrusting erratically as his orgasm hit and he spilled his seed deep in his lover's warm supple body covering those silky smooth walls with his cum. After thrusting a few more time Kaname slid down on top of Zero while propping himself up on his elbows and watched as Zero turned his head and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Mine, only mine." Kaname couldn't help but say before pulling his spent penis out of his sleeping lover's body. Standing up Kaname picked up Zero and started walking toward his dorm room not caring about the absence of their clothing. When he got to his room he put Zero down on the bed and slid in next to him, slipping his half erect penis back into Zero's warm channel and chuckled when he heard him mumble in his sleep and slid closer to my chest burying me deeper into his body, I couldn't help but smile knowing what awaited me, my mate and are future children (wink, wink ;). The last thought Kaname had before drifting of the sleep was "I have got to thank Yuuki when I see her next".

A/N of all things holy, man I never thought I could write something like that (shocked expression). Definitely smexy stuff right there. Wait while I go clean the blood off my face….. I'm back, any who there's more where that came from I hope but I need review first. Constructive criticism wanted. Please give me reviews (puppy eyes).

P.S I was also thinking about a making a sequel. Should I, should I not who knows a guess it all depends on how people like the story. Well bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it came to my attention (fan review) that I did not put the story "That Pureblooded Bastard" as compete so I am very sorry if some of you are waiting for another chpt ( bows head), but never fear because due to popular demand I will be making a sequal. I hope to be getting it done before summer but no promises because I will need to edit it and fix any problems I may have missed. Anyway I thought I would let you all know this so you won't be sad when there is no new chpt for this story.


End file.
